What Came After
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: One shot Sequel to Reasons Don't Matter...An insight to what the characters have been doing...R&R please..and thanx for ur reviews on RDM....


Sequel to "Reasons Don't Matter"

Purely for entertainment purposes…I do _NOT _ own Gundam….

Marriage was never meant for her. Compromise annoyed her. After her almost marriage to Yuna, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Yet she still loved someone. But loving him didn't mean she had to marry him and he knew, besides they were too young to be thinking of marriage anyway.

'It's alright. I do not think of myself as a married man either.' He had said.

'I am glad that you understand.'

Yes, this was the best arrangement. No compromises of any type. She also didn't want children.

"Can you seriously see me as a mother?" she asked him.

After a moment of thought he replied, "Hmmm, no, not really."

She liked freedom, and children would only tie her down. To be honest, children annoyed her.

"I want to enjoy life, my youth, I want to have fun!"

"Of course."

They weren't living together, each had their own places, but they still saw each other often. They were dating, after all.

It had taken them a while, but it all seemed nice and dandy now.  
"I still remember those days…"she started.

"Were you happy?" he asked.

"Yes, I was. I'm happier now, but even so, back then I was happy too."

"I wasn't. There were times when I felt extremely guilty." He said, remembering those days.

"Yeah well, but that helped you grow."

"I guess you are right. I needed to grow up."

"Hmmm, we all grew up." She stated matter-of-factly.

Later….

"Do you think Kira and Lacus will marry?" Athrun asked her.

"Huh? Maybe, who knows? I can definitely imagine them marrying, but not anytime soon. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious to see what you thought about that."

"It's a huge possibility. I mean they've been living together for how long now? Two, three years? And they already have like a million kids, they won't need to make me a biological aunt."

He laughed. "It's not that many children."

"Still, they would be good parents."

"Hmmmm…" he started.

"Don't! Don't even go there. We already talked about it and there is no way in hell I want to have any kids!" she said, "besides, I don't want to be unnecessarily tied to you if we ever split up." She finished, jokingly.

"True, true." He agreed.

It was a conversation they had when they were newly reunited. After they had cried for a while and held each other tight, it was when he promised to never leave her side again.

'I'll be with you forever.' He had promised.

She abruptly pulled away from his embrace.

'Don't say that. Forever doesn't exist, but let's make this work for as long as it works. It may very well be for the rest of our lives, or it could end in ten years, twenty years. Let's just take it one day at a time and be happy for as long as we can.' She had told him.

It was then that he truly understood what she had gone through because of him. She knew the reality of life, and didn't want to have her fantasy crumble on her head again. She wanted to take things one day at a time. Love wasn't a fantasy for her anymore. It was real and she knew how much it hurt. And it was all because of him.

'I understand. Let us be happy one day at a time.'

And they had. Since that day, they had been happy one day at a time.

Some time later….

"Miriallia, I hear that you are dating that guy again?" Cagalli asked her.

"Yes I am. I took your advice and went to talk to him and patch things up. We are taking it very slow though, trying to get to know each other and such."

"Sheesh, I never thought I could ever give good love advice." Cagalli said sarcastically.

"Who would have thought huh? But I guess you probably were the best person to give sane love advice, since I think you went through the toughest break-up."

"Sane? You think I am sane?"

"To an extend. Changing the subject, with me traveling so much, I don't get time to see a lot of people, so what can you tell me about Lacus and Kira?"

"Not much. They are happy living in the orphanage with all their children."

Miriallia laughed. "They really don't need to have any children, do they?"

"Oh god no! They have enough kids to keep them busy and happy!"

"Maybe some day I will adopt one of their kids." Miriallia said.

"Huh, why adopt? You have a boyfriend, he could help you." Cagalli said slyly.

"Right. Can you think of him as a father?" Miriallia countered, in a sarcastic way.

"I don't really know him, but I guess I can't. Miriallia you have it rough. You should change boyfriends if you want a kid."

"Hahaha, it's not like I am going to marry him. I am too young for that. When my biological clock starts ticking, then I'll either change boyfriends if we are still and item or try to convince him."

"Well I have to get going. My flight leaves in a couple of hours and it waits for no one!" Miriallia said suddenly.

"Have a safe trip. Whenever you are back in Earth, come by. Oh and keep in touch, you do have a phone right?"

"Yes I do, but sometimes I am just so tired."

"So how do these long distance relationships work?" Cagalli asked.

"What? Oh that was low Cagalli. I get it, if I have time to call my boyfriend I should also make time to call my friends."

Cagalli just smiled.

"You are evil." And with that, Miriallia was gone.

A couple of month's later, some shocking news were received.

"But was it really that shocking?" Athrun asked her.

"Well, yes and no. I just didn't expect it to be so soon, that's all."

It happened. Kira and Lacus had gotten engaged.

"It's a great opportunity to see everyone again." Cagalli told them, when she suggested a social gathering to tell all their friends.

"Only because I haven't seen them in so long." Kira agreed.

"It will only be friends. Did you think I was going to invite politicians? They won't be interested in your engagement. They all want me to announce I'm getting married, but that is not going to happen."

"I can believe that." Kira said.

It felt like the old times. Like during the war.

Some people they hadn't seen since the war. Some people were not there, never to return, but for the most part, life looked good for them.

They were all smiles.

Life moved on and they were happy.

**THE END.**


End file.
